Lost Hope and Borrowed Dreams
by Faith18
Summary: What would happen if Season 6 went differently. Yes. Yes I suck at summeries.


Title: Lost Hopes and Borrowed Dreams Author: Faith1324 Summery: What would happen if Season 6 went differently. Yes. Yes I suck at summerys. Spoilers: Everything up to Mid-Smashed Disclaimer: All Characters and Settings of Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong in part to Joss Whedon (my Lover) Fox Televison Corporation, UPN, Warner Bros., No I do not own Buffy, Spike, Willow or the rest of the Scooby Gang, Though I am in progress of buying Spike for my own personal enjoyment but hey. The long and short is I don't own 'em, I am borrowing them for my own selfish purposes, don't sue me. A vague Disclaimer is nobody's friend. AN: Just a word. I greatly dislike Dawn, so If I make her seem like a prick, yay. If this should bother you just leave a review saying it and I'll stop, but I find that making Dawn the butt of jokes brightens my day. Cause I have no life. The end. Read now.  
  
"You came back wrong." Her response was simply a punch across the face. She stepped back and looked around her, and at the abandoned house they had found themselves in. The smirk that was plastered on his face faded while watching her movements. She turned around, now not able to face him, and ran out of the building. She stopped outside and leaned against the fence, she wiped her face while pushing back the tears that threatened to come out.  
  
She couldn't cry. Not now. Not here, around him. She felt his hand rest on her arm, threatening to turn her to him. Working her courage, she pulled away, glancing quickly back at him, then turned away and ran. She could barely make out the shapes of the houses as she passed them, her muscles working harder than ever. He wasn't following, he did for a minute, she could feel it. She slowed her pace until finally she stopped, she looked around and found herself on the construction site. She paused a moment before making her way through the rubble, after a moment stopping short and looked up.  
  
*This is where...*  
  
She didn't let herself finish that thought, just fall to her knees. The tears came freely now, letting herself go for the first time since her return. The sun was making its way up, just glancing over the horizion, the first rays of the day spilling down on her. Just as they had that day. Everything was so clear then.... but now.... now things were cold, hard, and confusing. She watched the sunrise through blurry eyes before picking herself up.  
  
She walked out of the site, her eyes red from tears, her body torn and bruised from her fight earlier, her muscles aching. She picked up her pace, only now remembering the sister and best friend she left waiting at home. She cleared her mind of any thoughts pertaining to herself, Spike, or where she was over the summer, and tried to focus on fixing her life. She was here now, whether she wanted to be or not.  
  
Walking up Rivello Drive she quickened her pace pausing only a second before entering the front door. She looked around then heard voices coming from the kitchen. She made her way in to find Tara and Dawn. They both looked at her relieved.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tara asked while moving the pancakes onto the plate next to the stove.  
  
"Fight?" Dawn asked before digging into the food handed to her. Buffy nodded before letting herself sink onto one of the stools placed around the island.  
  
"Yea the all nighter kind." She takes out her hair and puts it back up in a loose but. She glanced at her sister and then back at Tara, who was once again flipping pancakes on the stove. Once Tara was finished with that batch, Buffy foced herself up, sighing she turned to Tara.  
  
"Tara, can we talk?" Tara turned back, worry shown clearly in her eyes.  
  
"What is it? Willow?" Buffy stopped, slightly confused at Tara's reaction. "Willow didn't come home last night either." Dawn explained suddenly before stuffing her mouth with pancakes.  
  
"Oh. Really? I'm sorry I came back so late, I kinda figured she and Amy would be here. They must have got caught up." At Tara's confusion she explained. "The rat." Tara smiled slightly at Buffy's lack of tact. "Besides how much trouble could they get into?" * * * * * * * * * * * * * Okay, Okay I know, short. I AM SCUM! But really tell me how you like and if I should go on, cause if I get no reviews ::Cries:: or many saying "YOU SUCK AT WRITING!" then I might stop............. Don't say that or I'll be sad. That would also be mean. Don't do it. Oh and remember. If you review I'll give you a cookie! 


End file.
